PPGZ story of awesome
by Hinata Briefs
Summary: This story is awesome. You will laugh.. if you are normal. You should read this, unless you dont like funny and awesomness
1. The begining

**Authors note: Gather round the campfire and I shall tell you the story of Buttercup and her 'Friends'**

It was a hot summer day; Buttercup was enjoying her Saturday on the couch. Or she was until Bubbles grabbed her from behind and, started dragging her to the dress store.

**Buttercup P.O.V.**

So I am sitting on the couch, watching the sports channel having a good time. Then of course Bubbles would be the one to interrupt my good time. She popped up from behind the couch yelling Rawr and starting to drag me somewhere. She pulled me across the concrete and I started yelling

"HELP, SHES KIDNAPPING ME!"

"Calm down Buttercup, It's just the dress store" Bubbles said looking back at me

Then I started kicking and squirming, as she lost her grip on the back of my shirt I kicked myself up and started running

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

Buttercup started running away and bored enough I started running after her. Then she turned to me glaring and said

"Bubbles I am about to beat you like a step child"

"Buttercup" I said shaking " You wouldn't do that would you?"

"Stand still and see" she said with her fists in the air.

At that moment I started running away in the opposite direction from Buttercup. I kept thinking to myself 'don't look back, Don't look back' but of course I looked back. I turned my head a little still running and saw Buttercup watching me run with the eyes of a monster. I let out a shriek and ran faster away through the town streets.

**Author ending note: yes this is short and doesn't have to do with anything that you know of but just wait, just wait and see what happens my friends.**


	2. The dirty Pervs

**Authors note: **_**Last time on this story, Buttercup was being dragged to a dress store by bubbles when she escape she scared the crap out of bubbles who is now still running away**_

**Buttercup P.O.V.**

I watched Bubbles run away; she was pretty fast for a girly girl. She turned a corner and then I crossed my arms looking around. Then I was tackled from behind to the ground. I looked at my ambusher and of course of all the people, all the people it could have been. It had to be Butch, with Brick standing by.

"GET OFF ME YOU DIRTY LITTLE PERV." I yelled pinning him to the ground and slapping him.

"Ha-ha Butch, you're a little Perv." Brick said looking at Butch laughing as I got up.

"I am not!"

"You are too! She called you a perv."

"Oh my god what do you perverts want!" I yelled

"No reason, I just told Butch to tackle you, see what you would do" Brick said snickering.

I sighed then punched Brick in the face, forcing him to the ground. Butch laughed then I glared at him with my death glare. Then Butch looked at me scared and said,

"Uh, Boomers going to go mess with Bubbles" he said trembling with fear

My eyes widened "Oh god"

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

I turned the corner and stopped, I didn't see Buttercup coming after me so I sighed in relief. Then I was hugged from behind and heard a "Hey Babe". Naturally I screamed

"RAPE!"

Then I a hand went over my mouth as I screamed. "Calm down Bubbles!" a familiar voice said

I bit then unknown persons hand like a dog grr-ing as the stranger screamed. I got up to yell "Stranger danger" but it was Boomer.

"GOD BUBBLES!" he yelled

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled

"I WANTED A HUG!"

"Oh" I said as he hugged me "PERV. YOU HATE ME!" I yelled running to Buttercup.

"AM NOT YOUR CUTE!"

I ran to Buttercup screaming with Boomer after me


	3. That 'Move'

**Author's note: **_**Last time on this story- The boys have entered 2 annoying Buttercup who says they are pervs. And Boomer wanting a hug and then tacking one from Bubbles went… Bad. She now runs to Buttercup to tell her how he wanted a hug :)**_

**Buttercup P.O.V.**

So after I find out Boomer went to Bubbles I see her running to me screaming, and Boomer was chasing her. Well of course I had to step in, Bubbles hid behind me and yelled

"Buttercup! He hugged me!"

Then after I heard that I glared at Boomer

"Hugged? Like your chest on him? He hugged you then? Pushing your chest on him Bubbles?"

"NO IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, I.. I… just wanted a hug!" he yelled panicking

"Ooh Boomer making a move huh?" Brick asked

" NO I WASN'T"

"You're going down" I said cracking my knuckles

**Boomer P.O.V.**

I trembled in front of Buttercup, then I glanced over at Bubbles with a ' HELP ME' sort of look. Then Buttercup punched me upside my head, then in my face, then she kicked me to the ground. THEN Bubbles decides to step in giggling

"Thanks Buttercup, that's good!" she said happily grabbing my hand pulling me up

"Bad move Boomer, you should've ran after your little move" Butch said standing next to me

"I WASN'T MAKING A MOVE!"

"Oh sure, you just wanted a hug.. from a girl… from Bubbles" Brick said looking on my hand that was still holding onto Bubble's hand.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" Buttercup yelled kicking me in my manhood

"Why Buttercup?" I squeaked

"You held her hand" She said grinning

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

Well after Boomer got kicked in… that area, I waited a minute until he recovered. I felt bad for him, but then he glanced at me and I winked at him to look cute. He smiled at me and I closed my eyes for a minute smiling then looked away. He stepped a little closer to me then Buttercup glared at him again

"OKAY THAT'S IT START RUNNING" she yelled, then Boomer started running with Buttercup going after him. Then I followed yelling

" Buttercup!"

Then Blossom came down from the sky in front of Buttercup, with her mouth open ready to say something.


	4. What Mojo's up to OHMYGOSH

**Author's note: Good news! I'm going to try to update once a week until the story ends! And I have now come up with an actual plot for this story! This chapter is about Mojo JoJo! It's Important! There is no last time this time sorry. But because Mojo can be boring there is PPG time at the end**

_**Meanwhile at the house of Mojo**_

**Mojo P.O.V. (Remember he talks in third person)**

I was sitting on my couch watching this new box of mine. It has moving pictures on it, so Mojo thought it is so great that I Mojo jojo should have been the one to invent it. They call it the T.V. for some reason. As I watched it some ad came on so then I yelled

"ADS? THIS IS NO DIFFERENT THAN THE INTER WEB!"

Then a commercial ad came on for a thing called Skittles. It said Mojo should taste the rainbow, so I Mojo Jojo thought I should go have some of these skittles.

"YES I SHALL TASTE THE RAINBOW!" I Mojo yelled running out my door to go to the store.

I walked to the woman at the counter with a pack of these Skittles. She was all smiley and approachable.

"I will be taking these and tasting the rainbow" I said slamming a dollar on the counter.

She took the dollar and smiled, then she said "Thank you come again!"

I smiled and ran home opening my rainbow pack up and started eating them. I spat them out quickly "" I yelled. I started throwing up and my face swelled. I couldn't , " Okay Mojo Okay just remember your plan that will come into action soon.

_**Back where the girls where**_

**Blossom P.O.V.**

I flew down with my mouth open and yelled

"I LIKE CHEESE!". Everyone looked at me for a minute until Brick started pulling me to the ground by my leg.

Bubbles smiled " Oh god she has another sugar rush!" she yelled

Brick had then pulled me down to the side walk. He smiled at me then looked over at his brothers as he said

"Hey Blossom wanna go on a date later? We can go out to dinner?"

Everyone around us gasped right before I said " Sure! In two hours pick me up at the lab!"

Then everyone gasped again. I smiled and kissed his cheek then started flying back to the lab with Bubbles and Buttercup after me.

**Buttercup P.O.V.**

So we are flying away after she kissed his cheek and said yes! It was silent all around but in my head I was going insane. It was the most awkward silence ever until I blurted out

"WHY!"

"He's kinda cute" Blossom said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH THE WORLD IS ENDING!" I yelled

"I think it's cute" Bubbles said

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled covering my ears as we flew.

**Author's ending note: REVIEW!**


	5. Kidnapped

**Author's note: Ok heres the next chapter you shall read it, like it, review it. Hehe GO READ. BAI!**

**Buttercup P.O.V.**

So we got to the lab and I ran to the professor

"PROFESSOR BLOSSOM IS GOING ON A DATE WITH ONE OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS."

"Calm down Buttercup." He said "I think it's great she's dating and you should too."

"BUT IT'S A ROWDYRUFF BOY"

"You should date one too" Blossom said

"Yeah, but just not Boomer ok?" she said blushing

"YOU DISTGUST ME"

"Buttercup calmness" Professor said

Blossom smiled and took out her phone texting someone.

"WHO ARE YOU TEXTING" I yelled

"Brick" she said.

I face palmed and ran to the couch, laying face down kicking my feet a throwing a tantrum until it was time for her date.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

Once it was time for Blossoms date she was in a pretty pink dress with a new pink bow. Then she gave me a blue dress and a green one. Then she whispered in my ear, understanding what she wanted me to do I tackled Buttercup and slid the green dress on her. I then changed into the blue dress and dragged Buttercup to the restaurant with the help of Blossom.

"NO WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" she yelled kicking her feet

"Somewhere" Blossom said

We kept pulling her, when we got to the restaurant we dragged her in and sat her at a booth. We pushed her to the wall giving her some space and sitting down barricading her in. Then after five minutes she realized we were in the fanciest restaurant in town.

**Buttercup P.O.V**

So now I'm stuck in a fancy restaurant but then it got worse. Five minutes after I found that out I saw Boomer and Brick in tuxes dragging an unhappy Butch in. He was wearing a tux too and I was in a dress. They sat on the other side of the Booth, Butch in front of me, Brick in front of Blossom, and Boomer in front of Bubbles.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA" me and Butch yelled at the same time then looked at each other

"SHUT UP SO THEY CAN ANSWER MY QUESTION. NO YOU SHUT UP. YOU! YOU!" we both said at the same times. Then we both shut our mouths. After we all ordered I got up and pushed the girls out of the booth. I grabbed them by their shirts and dragged them into the girls bathroom.

"OK THIS WAS BLOSSOMS DATE, WHY IS IT MINE NOW?" I yelled

Then someone came out of a stall but not just any someone. It was Mojo Jojo, we all screamed with the fact he was in the GIRLS bathroom. Then as we screamed her took out a rope and tied us all up and put tape on our mouths. He made a hole in the wall to the outside and dragged us out it taking us somewhere. We Screamed and screamed so very scared and mad. Why was he in the girls bathroom!


	6. Follow the trail HAPPY BDAY

**Author's Note: I really hate updating one day then doing it again the next, but today is my friend RollingBubbles1 B-day. Happy B-day bubbles. "Happy B-day Bubbles!" Brick and everyone else I OWN NOTHING THAt IS IN THIS STORY. GO READ NOW**

**Bubble's P.O.V  
**So Mojo was in the girl's bathroom, the girls bathroom, GIRLS BATHROOM! I thought he was a boy but now I'm not too sure. I looked to Buttercup who was biting on the tape. Then I looked to the ground where there was a puddle I was about to be dragged through. I screamed though no one could really hear me.

**Boomer P.O.V**

So the girls went to the bathroom and we're all waiting for them. Then Brick smiled,

"Hey let's go check on them" he said

"No way that's pervy!" I said

"I'm with Brick" Butch said as they got up.

"Come on Boomer or are you scared" they teased at me

"I'm not scared!" I said

Then I got up and we all started walking to the girls bathroom.

**Blossom P.O.V**

Now we are at Mojos house. He keeps calling it a lair and it's getting annoying. He put us all in chairs and smiled.

"Now Power puff girls once my big awesome machine is done charging I will take your powers and transfer them to me!" he said

I looked at the machine and it looked so weird. It was shaped like a birthday cake. The candles where tubes and it looked like you could stand in them. Then I got it, you would stand in one then our powers would be sucked up and given to him.

**Brick P.O.V**

Going into the girls bathroom made me feel pervy but in a way I did want to go in. We walked in and there was a big hole in the wall. We all looked at each other then went out the hole, looking around there was a trail of grass. It looked like someone was dragged through there. Then I went back in and started checking in the stalls.

"BRICK YOU PERV." Boomer yelled

"I'M LOOKING FOR OUR DATES!"

"SO THAT IS SO PERVY MAN!" he yelled

"SHUT UP" I said

Butch started following the trail "Come on guys lets follow the trail."

"Ok" we said following Butch

"Lets sing a song" Boomer said then started singing " HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YO-"

"NO!" I yelled "At least sing a good one"

"One hundred bottles of milk on the wall" he started

"NO!" I yelled again " Sing with me." I said before I started singing "POKEMON GOTTA CATCH 'EM" then they joined in as we followed the trail.


	7. Savoirs

**Author's Note: I am awesome! Today here is July 4****th**** and that is also my B-day! :D And since it's my B-day I updated. Now you go READ**

**Blossom P.O.V**

Ok I'm really getting tired of this. Mojo won't shut up, this machine isn't charged yet, and we have been tied up for like an hour. And now looking over at Buttercup she looks like she's about to blow. Then guess what happens next? The boys burst in singing some random Pokemon opening song.

"MOJO JOJO! WHY YOU GOT OUR DATES TIED UP?" Brick yelled

"HE TRYIN TO GET WITH OUR DATES?" Boomer yelled

"I THINK HE IS" Butch yelled

"Mojo no understand what you mean" Mojo said with a confused look

"YOU TOOK OUR CHICKS" Boomer and Brick yelled as Butch slowly crept over to us. He started untying us one at a time as the other two distracted Mojo. Buttercup first though, then Bubbles, then me. It makes me think he don't like me.

**Butch P.O.V**

Right after I untied the girls Buttercup punched me in the straight in the face

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" she yelled

"Buttercup…." I muttered

"NO NOW COME ON SO WE CAN GO BACK TO THE RESTAURANT AND GET MY DESSERT" she yelled. Mojo Jojo's machine then dinged, it was done charging. Really now it was done charging. He smiled wickedly and looked at us, then he grabbed a pipe and knocked me, Brick, and Boomer out.

When we woke up the girls were tied up again, in that machine. Mojo was getting it ready, I tried to get up then I realized something. We were tied up too, I struggled and struggled to get untied. Brick and Boomer were awake looking at me

"Stop Butch we tried." They said

I kept trying to get untied and when Mojo was in another tube about to press a button then Boomer started blurting out random things

" ." he said confusing all of us. Mojo was looking at him then he pressed the button and a pack of skittles appeared next to my face.

"Mojo don't even like skittles" Mojo said

"If you untie me I'll get rid of them and throw them away for you" I said Mojo came over to me and untied me. I picked up the skittles and opened them throwing them in his mouth. Mojo fell to the floor puking as I untied the guys and we ran to the girls.

**Boomer P.O.V**

We were running to the girls, Bubbles saw us then she saw me and started smiling with tears of joy in her eyes. We all got to the tubes, opened them, and untied the girls. Bubbles hugged me saying

"Thank you thank you thank you" I smiled and hugged her back. Then she said "Oh and I couldn't help but hear something of what you said earlier.

"You heard that?" I asked blushing

"Sure did" she said then she moved in to kiss me,

Then we heard Butch scream and both looked over to him. Buttercup was beating him yelling

"I SAID I DON'T NEED YOU TO SAVE ME I HAVE FEMINE PRIDE!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" he said.

Buttercup stopped "You are forgiven" she said crossing her arms and faintly blushing

**Blossom P.O.V**

Brick got me out and I hugged him "Thanks" I said. I let go and blushed. He then said "We better take care of Mojo."

We all walked over to Mojo and tied him up. Brick picked him up and said

"I'm gonna take him to jail guys meet me back at the restaurant in twenty minutes." He flew away after saying that I smiled and we all walked back to the restaurant. Once we were there Brick came in and sat in front of me. Even though we took care of Mojo this date was not over


	8. No! Why!

**Author's note: Hehe, This took SOOO long to get up. Because I'm writing it now, the day I'm posting it. Hehe… I WAS BUSY. But I am making TWO CONTESTS One: Draw a scene from this FF, then post it on Deviant art, and PM me to see it. Who ever has the best Scene wins! And the second one! Who can guess what Boomer said in the last chapter? PM me what you think! Who ever gets it right or closest to right wins!**

**Buttercup P.O.V.**

So we walked back to the restaurant, I sat down sadly. Brick came in through a window after we all ordered dessert. Her sat down in front of Blossom and I sighed.

"Hey peoples!" Brick said

"Hey!" Blossom said happily

"Guess what?" He asked

"What?"

"I like Naruto." He said quickly

The waiter came over and set dessert on the table. I ate through it quickly and as did everyone else. Once we all finished, and paid I got up, pushing the other girls out of the seat, and walking out.

Everyone else followed me and we all stood in front of each other. Me in front of Butch, Bubbles and Boomer, Brick and Blossom.

"Hey girls." Boomer said

"Close your eyes." Butch finished for him

"WHY!" I yelled

"Just do it!" Brick yelled back at me.

Blossom looked over at me "Do it! I'll give you back your soccer ball!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK THAT?!"

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Blossom yelled

I sighed and closed my eyes after Blossom and Bubbles did. We waited. And Waited. Then I fell onto my butt and opened my eyes.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

We all opened our eyes after falling on our butts. The boys where in the sky carrying something we all looked around.

"NO! MY SHOES! THEY WHERE SO STYLISH!" I yelled after noticing my shoes where gone

"HEY THOSE WHERE MY LUCKY SNEAKERS!" Buttercup yelled, quickly standing up, and clenching her fists.

"I WAS HIDING CANDY IN THOSE!" Blossom cried

We all looked up at the boys flying away with our shoes.

"COME BACK!" I yelled

Boomer looked back for one second and said "NAH NAH NAH I LIKE TACOS!" then he flew away with the other two.

**Author's ending note: Ta da! It's not over! **


End file.
